Let's Work Together
by TeamManHands
Summary: Because Santa doesn't come unless absolutely everyone is asleep. A little Monchele drabble.


**A/N: A little Monchele holiday one shot for you all! Hope you had awesome holidays!**_  
><em>

_"__No!" _Lea can hear a childish voice protesting from the living room. She peeks from the kitchen and smiles. Olivia is standing on their living room couch, her little arms crossed in front of her chest, a frown bringing her eyebrows together.

"C'mon O, you know Santa won't come if you don't go to bed." Cory pouts, nodding a little, trying to persuade their daughter to go to bed somehow, but Olivia? She's _really _stubborn. Cory claims she got it from Lea, no matter how much she denies it. "Besides, look" He fakes an yawn "How tired daddy is. Come on, I'll read The Little Mermaid for you, I know it's your favorite!" His fingers tickle her sides gently, making her frown turn into a smile for a brief moment. Then, she notices how she stopped frowning and wears the frown once again.

"No, no, no! Daddy, I've been good the _whole _year! Santa knows I'm good, he'll come." She reasures her father but he shakes his head. "But _daad!_ You and mommy stay up late all the time!" She points at him accusingly.

"Yeah, but we are grown ups! We _can _stay up late. It's on the age book."

"There isn't an age book, you are making it up!" She tells him and Cory gasps, pretending to be shocked.

"How can you call Daddy a liar? That's it, the tickle monster is going to get you!" She squeals when he begins tickling her sides, making her fall on the couch and squirm with giggles.

"Stop, _stooop!_" She cries. When he stops, she sits up, pouting. "I promise I'll be _really, really _quiet so Santa won't see me, watch!" She pressed both of her tiny hands to her mouth, brown eyes blinking at her father. He chuckles, taking her in his arms.

"Nice try, kiddo. You're going to bed." And no matter how much she squeals and hits his back with her fists, he gets her in the room, lying her properly on the bed.

"How about we make a deal, okay?" He begins with his _dad _voice. "I'll stay here with you and we'll watch The Little Mermaid. Then, if you manage to stay up, I'll let you see Santa, okay?" He proposes and she nods firmly. "Just don't tell mommy, cause she'll be mad at daddy and no one needs that, right?" He smiles, tickling her tummy. She giggles, shaking her head.

"I don't like mommy when she's mad. She gets scary!" She nods, sitting on Cory's lap and curling up on his chest, blinking at the television as Ariel appears on the screen.

Later, Lea finds it funny how Olivia stopped talking and Cory didn't come out of the room; so she gets out of the kitchen and exams the rooms: their bedroom is empty, the living room floor is filled with her daughter's toys, but there's no sign of them; the bathrooms are empty as well. As she walks on Olivia's bedroom, she covers her mouth to hold back her giggles at the scene in front of her: Olivia is lying on Cory's lap, her cheek against his leg; while Cory has his head thrown back, loud snores coming from his mouth. Lea covers her little girl and helps Cory to lie on a comfortable position.

**o0o**

On the next morning, Lea is woken up by tiny squeals as Olivia rushes in the bedroom, pulling her father along with her, tugging on his large wrist.

"Mommy, mommy, look! Santa came! Mommy, he brought me the Barbies I wanted!" She squeals, bouncing on the bed, standing on her little knees with a huge beam. Lea giggles, rubbing her eyes.

"Did he, now? Are they pretty?" She asks, smiling widely as her daughter nods.

"They are _beautiful!_" She smiles, waving the Barbies on Lea's face. "Wanna play! I'll let you be Barbie's mom!" She proposes with a huge smile, her dimples showing on her cheeks clearly. She loves how Olivia only got the most adorable parts of her husband: his dimples, his nose and his freckles.

"Maybe later, sweetheart… Where's daddy?" She asks, rubbing Olivia's back. She tugs on Lea's wrist, pulling her off the bed and leading her towards the kitchen, where they find Cory making pancakes. He looks over his shoulder and smiles widely.

"Hey, there are my girls!" He chuckles, bringing Olivia to his arms, hugging her. "Morning, ladies!" He kisses his daughter's forehead and leans in, pressing his lips to Lea's softly, smirking. He notices how Olivia hides her face in his neck.

"Eww! Mommy, boys have _cooties!_ Stop!" She shakes her head in his neck, but he only chuckles.

"How about you go play with those awesome dolls while mommy and I get breakfast ready?" She squeals and he brings her to the floor, watching her run off the kitchen fast. He chuckles, wrapping one arm around Lea's waist and kissing her temple.

"She's the cutest thing in the world, ya know that?" He tells her with pride and she nods.

"I know that. We make good looking babies, Monteith." She kisses his jawline. He rubs her side.

"Hey, why did you let me sleep in Olivia's room? You should have woken me up!" He tells her with a pout, but she giggles.

"No, sir. If I recall, Santa doesn't come unless absolutely _everyone _is asleep."


End file.
